Dr. Sanchez received his DDS degree from the University of Costa Rica in 1989, and he is a U.S. citizen. After fulfulling responsibility to provide clinical service to his country and serving for a short time as a part time faculty member at the University where he had trainied, he acted on the advice of several dental school mentors and came to the Eastman Dental Center where he is completing a residency in General Dentistry. His specialty interest is Prosthodontics. Dr. Sanchez will be admitted to the School of Medicine and Dentistry through the Program in Biology and Medicine. Thus, his first year of study will provide a deeper insight into the full range of research opportunities offered in his field of interest (pathology) than is possible prior to admission. The final choice of a research mentor occurs at the end of the first year of study. Dr. Sanchez' ultimate goal is to carry on research in Pathology.